Gaara Love story Part II
by Infiniterose
Summary: The Final battle of the chunin exams have started! but theres alot more issues then kyoto knows about
1. Chapter 1

_After the team practice, Kyoto sent Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura home to rest for the big test the next day_

_Kyoto takes a long walk at night as usual to help her fall asleep._

**Kyoto:** I really hope i can get some sleep in time for tomorrow, ill be in no mood to deal with any of them…

_She says to herself, while going to sit by a tree. She see's a few dark figures up ahead and they're making a big fuss, Kyoto decides to check it out. She sees Gaara coming out of the darkness looking angry and some blood splattered on his face_

**Kyoto:** Gaara-Kun….what happened?

**Gaara:** None of your business, get out of my way before I kill you too…

_Kyoto sees Temari and Kankurou following behind him, Kyoto pulls Temari aside_

**Kyoto:** what the hell just happened?!

**Temari:** I dont know, The man said something to Gaara that pissed him off

**Kyoto:** Well…. whatd he say?

**Gaara:** Temari….dont keep us waiting

**Temari:** Im sorry, i gotta go!

_Temari runs off to catch up with her brothers. Kyoto is concerned about what happened, but seeing as there wasnt much she could do at the time being, she goes back to her house and goes to sleep quickly to save her energy for tomorrow…_

_The Chunin Exams have begun! all the young ninjas go into the arena and wait for directions to be given. They will choose two opponents to battle against each other. The first opponents were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. it ended up being a tie and both girls were out of the competition. The next competition was Kyoto against a member of the sound village. Before they could even move, the sound ninja grabbed his neck and was choking to where he passed out on the ground. By Default Kyoto had won and was able to go on to the next round. The doctors took away the Sound Ninja where he was later pronounced dead. Kyoto walks back up the stairs to the observation area._

**Naruto:** What the hell was that! You killed him without even moving!

**Kyoto:** I know…. Im just that good, Haha [Laughs nervously]

_Kyoto didn't know what happened herself, but she decided to just go along with it. She walks up the stairs and meets up with the sand siblings_

**Kyoto:** I dont know what happened… Maybe he was sick?

**Temari:** No, it was…someone else..

**Kyoto:** Wait…what do you mean it was someone-

Gaara cuts through Kyoto and Temari talking to go downstairs for his match. Temari looks at Kyoto and looks at Gaara hinting that he was the one that had prevented the ninja from fighting. After Gaara had won his fight And everyone else went back to their rooms Kyoto had to catch up with Gaara.

**Kyoto:** Hey,I wanna know what was your deal!

**Gaara:** my deal? [_he says angrily] _

**Kyoto:** You where the one who killed the man i was going to fight.

**Gaara:** What of it?

**Kyoto:** Why would you do that? That's…..that's cheating! Now what am i going to do! I don't know if I'm strong enough to go into the final exams! How will I find out! I don't want you intervening with my fights! Its cheating my way into becoming a Chunin! What the Hell is wrong with you?!

**Gaara:** Listen here, Don't fuck with me, There's a lot of shit wrong with me that you don't know about. so shut the fuck up before I-…..

Gaara punches the wall out of anger and left a gaping hole next to Kyoto's Head. He walks out in anger to go back went home scared and confused She eventually falls asleep to train in the morning for the final exam.


	2. Gaara love story Chapter 2

_After the team practice, Kyoto sent Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura home to rest for the big test the next day_

_Kyoto takes a long walk at night as usual to help her fall asleep._

**Kyoto:** I really hope i can get some sleep in time for tomorrow, ill be in no mood to deal with any of them…

_She says to herself, while going to sit by a tree. She see's a few dark figures up ahead and they're making a big fuss, Kyoto decides to check it out. She sees Gaara coming out of the darkness looking angry and some blood splattered on his face_

**Kyoto:** Gaara-Kun….what happened?

**Gaara:** None of your business, get out of my way before I kill you too…

_Kyoto sees Temari and Kankurou following behind him, Kyoto pulls Temari aside_

**Kyoto:** what the hell just happened?!

**Temari:** I dont know, The man said something to Gaara that pissed him off

**Kyoto:** Well…. whatd he say?

**Gaara:** Temari….dont keep us waiting

**Temari:** Im sorry, i gotta go!

_Temari runs off to catch up with her brothers. Kyoto is concerned about what happened, but seeing as there wasnt much she could do at the time being, she goes back to her house and goes to sleep quickly to save her energy for tomorrow…_

_The Chunin Exams have begun! all the young ninjas go into the arena and wait for directions to be given. They will choose two opponents to battle against each other. The first opponents were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. it ended up being a tie and both girls were out of the competition. The next competition was Kyoto against a member of the sound village. Before they could even move, the sound ninja grabbed his neck and was choking to where he passed out on the ground. By Default Kyoto had won and was able to go on to the next round. The doctors took away the Sound Ninja where he was later pronounced dead. Kyoto walks back up the stairs to the observation area._

**Naruto:** What the hell was that! You killed him without even moving!

**Kyoto:** I know…. Im just that good, Haha [Laughs nervously]

_Kyoto didn't know what happened herself, but she decided to just go along with it. She walks up the stairs and meets up with the sand siblings_

**Kyoto:** I dont know what happened… Maybe he was sick?

**Temari:** No, it was…someone else..

**Kyoto:** Wait…what do you mean it was someone-

Gaara cuts through Kyoto and Temari talking to go downstairs for his match. Temari looks at Kyoto and looks at Gaara hinting that he was the one that had prevented the ninja from fighting. After Gaara had won his fight And everyone else went back to their rooms Kyoto had to catch up with Gaara.

**Kyoto:** Hey,I wanna know what was your deal!

**Gaara:** my deal? [_he says angrily] _

**Kyoto:** You where the one who killed the man i was going to fight.

**Gaara:** What of it?

**Kyoto:** Why would you do that? That's…..that's cheating! Now what am i going to do! I don't know if I'm strong enough to go into the final exams! How will I find out! I don't want you intervening with my fights! Its cheating my way into becoming a Chunin! What the Hell is wrong with you?!

**Gaara:** Listen here, Don't fuck with me, There's a lot of shit wrong with me that you don't know about. so shut the fuck up before I-…..

Gaara punches the wall out of anger and left a gaping hole next to Kyoto's Head. He walks out in anger to go back went home scared and confused She eventually falls asleep to train in the morning for the final exam.


End file.
